ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rook Blonko/Biografia
Po wydarzeniach z "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien", zespół Bena się rozpada, gdy Gwen jedzie na studia, a Kevin dostaje pracę niedaleko jej college'u. Ben zaczyna działać sam, lecz dziadek Max postanawia przydzielić mu nowego partnera - kosmitę Rooka. Wczesne życie thumb|Młody Rook i Ben Rook wychowywał się na swojej ojczystej planecie - Revonnie, wraz ze swoimi rodzicami i młodszym rodzeństwem. Miał tam dziewczynę. Opuścił jednak Revonnę, by zostać hydraulikiem. Nie wiadomo przez jaki okres czasu uczęszczał do akademii hydraulików, ale w odcinku "Cześć i dzięki za koktajle" okazało się, że test końcowy napisał w tymczasowej przyczepie na asteroidzie, po tym, gdy bracia Wredziakowie wysadzili budynek. Odcinki Wiele zmian: część 1 thumb|left|Debiut Rooka Rook zadebiutował w pierwszym odcinku serii "Ben 10: Omniverse". Początkowo przyglądał się z ukrycia Benowi, który walczył z Baniatym, Fistiną i Liamem. Gdy Omnitrix się wyczerpał, Rook przyłącza się do pojedynku z przestępcami, którzy podłożyli bombę. Rook pokonuje wrogów i przedstawia się Tennysonowi jako jego nowy partner. Chłopak jest zły na dziadka Maxa, że przyznał mu partnera bez jego zgody. Pod koniec epizodu wspólnie pozbywają się bomby, wyrzucając ją z dala od sklepu pana Baumanna. W tym samym czasie przestępcy zaczynają uciekać w kierunku krateru pozostawionego po wybuchu kosmicznego urządzenia. Rook wraz z Benem przerywają rozmowę i gonią ich. right|thumb|Pierwsza rozmowa z Benem Wiele zmian: część 2 W następnym odcinku, Rook wraz z nowym partnerem kontynuują pościg za gangiem przestępców, którzy uciekali do podziemnego miasta kosmitów. Początkowo udają się za Liamem, którego łapią w tunelu. Niestety nadjeżdża przewodnik po podziemiach i popycha zespół na sam koniec tunelu, przez co kurczako-podobny kosmita ucieka. Nie wiedząc, gdzie uciekli przestępcy, chłopcy zwiedzają Podmiasto. Rook ma zamiar przepytać świadków, lecz Ben nie słucha go i szuka czegoś do jedzenia. Chwilę później kosmiczny targ atakuje nieznany drapieżnik. Blonko chce pomóc Tennysonowi walczyć z wrogiem, lecz chłopak nie pozwala mu na to. Gdy robi się gorąco, Ben prosi partnera o pomoc, lecz zwierzak ucieka. Trochę później Rook mówi, że wie, gdzie znajduje się Baniaty, po czym udają się tam. thumb|left|Ben i Rook Gdy znajdują przestępcę, ten odpiera, że powie dla kogo pracuje, gdy oddadzą mu hełm. Rook nakłada mu kask, po czym przestępca ponownie ucieka w kierunku swojego gangu. Tam okazuje się, że dowodzi nimi Psyphon. Jego rozkazem jest zabić zespół. Tennyson zmienia się w Armowiertła i niszczy bomby, po czym ponownie walczy z drapieżnikiem. Rook przez dłuższy czas walczy z dawnym sługusem Vilgaxa, które pożąda jego zbroi. Revonnahganderowi udaje się wygrać pojedynek. Po całej akcji hydraulicy przyjeżdżają aresztować gang. Max mówi Benowi, że główny powodem, dla którego przypisał mu Blonka jest to, iż ma być dla niego mentorem, ale jeśli nie chce partnera to jego wybór. W tym samym czasie Rook przynosi chłopakowi frytki chilli i wyjaśnia, że kupił je, bo wie, że jest głodny. Ben zgadza się, aby Blonko został jego nowym partnerem. Starzy znajomi thumb|right|Rook walczy z czerwonowłosym przestępcą W odcinku "Starzy znajomi", Rook pokazuje Benowi swój pojazd. Tennyson jest zawiedziony, widząc samochód dostawczy, lecz gdy partner zmienia go w statek kosmiczny, chłopak mówi, że Blonko czasami go zaskakuje, podkreślając na "czasami". W aucie Revonnahgander myśli, że Ben jest na niego zły, przez co zaczyna rozmowę na temat Obcego X. Gdy partner dowiaduje się o tym, że nie jest kosmitą stworzonym przez fanów Tennysona z internetu, prosi go, by zmienił się w niego, lecz Ben odmawia mówiąc, że jest to uciążliwe. W mieście dostrzegają dziwnego chłopaka, Corvo, po czym zaczynają go śledzić. Wnet zaczyna strzelać do nich i ucieka do samochodu. Rook wsiada do Proto-Ciężarówki i zaczyna gonić przestępcę. Inferno strzela w oponę samochodu, co doprowadza chłopaka do pieszej ucieczki. Blonko wyskakuje z wozu i aresztuje chłopaka. Po chwili słyszą stukot w silniku, po czym wylatuje z niego Nosdenian, który uwalnia z plecaka przestępcy drugiego kosmitę. Obcy uciekają. Rook obserwuje z budynków, gdzie udają się kosmici, a Mechaniczny goni ich. Gdy docierają do portu, Blonko dziwi się, że bateryjki nie uciekły Chronosapiensowi, co świadczy o tym, że chciały, aby zespół biegł za nimi. thumb|left|Rook zraniony przez Piąchę Rook i Ben wchodzą do hangaru, gdzie zaczynają walczyć z dwoma przestępcami. Hoodlum łapie ich w pole energetyczne. W tym samym czasie przychodzi Piącha. Blonko używa neutralizatora pól elektrycznych i uwalnia się, po czym rozpoczyna się walka. Po chwili szef gagu zauważa, że jego pomocnicy zostali pokonani i uruchamia mecha zbroję 12 poziomu. Rook zauważa, że kombinezon zasilany jest przez 6 Nosdenianów, lecz zaraz po tym zostaje poważnie zraniony przez przestępcę. Gdy Ben nie daje rady, Blonko budzi się i wspólnie pokonują Piąchę. Po walce przyjeżdżają hydraulicy, po czym partnerzy odlatują. Blonko znów zaczyna o rozmowę o Obcym X. Uwolnić Skrzegita thumb|right|Rook i Skrzegit Rook krótko pojawia się w odcinku "Uwolnić Skrzegita", gdzie komunikuje się z Benem, który chciał dowiedzieć się więcej o profesorze Duchsztaplerze. Później Tennyson dzwoni do Blonko, prosząc o pomoc ze Skrzegitem, gdyż ten urósł do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Partner kłóci się z chłopakiem mówiąc, że ten gatunek jest pod ochroną i nie może przebywać w atmosferze, w której znajduje się azot. Następnie Rook przylatuje z hydraulikami, którzy aresztują Paxa i Kabla Mocnego, a także zabierają Skrzegita. Mrowisko thumb|left|Rook zatrzymuje maszynę doktora Anima W odcinku "Mrowisko", Rook czeka w Proto-Ciężarowce na Bena, który zamawia frytki. Zamówienie chłopaka przerwał atak Grzmotorobaka. Tennyson pokonuje drapieżnika, lecz ten ucieka. Chłopak skarży się partnerowi, że ostatnio atakują go jakieś dziwne zwierzęta, które mogą być dziełem doktora Anima. Oboje udali się sprawdzić celę szalonego naukowca, która okazała się pusta. Znajdują tam jedynie mrówki, za którymi podążają. W tunelu atakuje ich gigantyczna mrówka. Partnerzy zaczynają walczyć z przerośniętym owadem. Po chwili zespół zostaje zaatakowany przez stado przerośniętych mrówek, które nagle się wycofują. Podążając za nimi, wychodzą z tunelu, gdzie Rook zauważa ogromny kopiec mrówczy. Domyśla się, że tam może znajdować się Animo. Właściciel Omnitrixa chcę przetransformować się, lecz Blonko odradza, smarując go mrówczą mazią. W ten sposób giganty nie wyczują ich. W kopcu spotykają Anima, który wyjawia swój plan zamiany każdej mrówki w mutanta. Giganty naukowca ponownie atakują partnerów. Blonko wyrywa jednej z nich dziwną część. Nagle pojawia się pies Khybera, który przemienia się w Mucilatora. Zespół myśli, że kundel należy do szaleńca, ale ten zaprzecza. Nowy kosmita Tennysona przykleja się do drapieżnika, ale Rook za pomocą Proto-Sprzętu wyciąga go. Chłopak niszczy hełm Anima, co sprawia, że mrówki atakują psa Khybera. Frakcja ucieka, a szalony doktorek zostaje aresztowany. Cześć i dzięki za koktajle thumb|right|Incursian pokonany przez Rooka W następnym epizodzie, Tennyson odpiera atak dziwnych bomb spadających na Ziemię, natomiast Rook przeprowadza ewakuację. Urządzenia powodują zakotwiczenie wielkiego statku na orbicie ziemskiej. Partnerzy lecą tam, wlatując przez wielką dziurę w pojeździe. Na pokładzie, drużyna idzie śladem folii bąbelkowej, która prowadzi ich do Wredziaków, po czym zostają zamrożeni. Po kilku minutach zostają odmrożeni, ale zakuci w kajdany. Tennyson pyta się, dlaczego nie są hydraulikami, po czym dowiaduje się, że zostali wyrzuceni przez wysadzenie składu z bronią i budynków akademickich, w których znajdował się Rook. W tym czasie Blonko zauważa, że ktoś próbuje uciec jego statkiem. Złodziejem okazuje się być Argit, który twierdzi, że posiada niesamowite urządzenie mogące zniszczyć cały świat - "zniszczator". Według legendy starożytna cywilizacja lubiła skakać po różnych wymiarach i światach. Najgorsze było to, że kiedy świat im się nie podobał, wysadzali Zniszczatorem cały wszechświat. Lud ten dawno wymarł, ale statek z tajną bronią na pokładzie dryfował po wszechświatach. Kilka chwil później przybywa załoga cesarza Milleousa. Grupa dzieli się, aby pokonać przybyłych przeciwników - Ben idzie z Argitem, a Rook z Wredziakami. Blonko pokonuje kilku Incursian, po czym dowiadują się, że Argit zawarł przymierze z flotą cesarza, a także, że bracia uciekają z niebezpieczną bronią. Rook i Ben gonią ich, a za nimi podąża statek Incursiański. Gonitwa kończy się przed Mr. Smoothym, gdzie rozpoczyna się bójka, w której przez przypadek zostaje aktywowany Zniszczator. Tennyson za pomocą Obcego X tworzy kopię wszechświata, różniącą się kilkoma szczegółami od poprzedniej wersji. Po całej akcji Rook, Ben i aresztowany Argit piją koktajl, przy czym chłopak stara się wyjaśnić, co zrobił, lecz reszta mu nie wierzy. Przekonują go, że miał po prostu halucynacje. Ester thumb|left|Rook w jaskini Krachów W kolejnym odcinku, Revonnahgander razem ze swoim partnerem ścigają złodziejkę silnika dyfuzyjnego. Benowi nie udaje się jej złapać, ale Rook skutecznie ją lokalizuje mówiąc, że kosmitka zainteresowała się "nieco inną jego formą". Tennyson nie bierze tego na serio. Później ponownie gonią złodziejkę, lecz tym razem w Podmieście. Jednak gdy przybywają Krachowie, Ben jest zmuszony oddać im silnik. Ester przekonuje hydraulików, że niema się czym martwić. Dziewczyna oszukuje swój lud, zabiera im urządzenie i ucieka z partnerami. Podczas gdy chłopak bawi się z Ester i Kineceleranami, Rook jest zły na Bena, że nie aresztowali dziewczyny. Nagle z wnętrza ziemi wypływa magma. Tennyson zamraża ją, po czym trio dowiaduje się, że to sprawka Krachów, więc udają się tam. Ester zgadza się pomóc hydraulikom. Gdy Ben idzie po silnik fuzyjny, Rook odwraca uwagę kosmitów. Na początku pokazuje im zabawę w berka, lecz oni nie dają się nabrać, po czym zaczyna się walka. Do pewnego momentu Blonko walczy znakomicie, lecz gorąca temperatura znacznie utrudnia mu walkę, przez co jest zmuszony poprosić Tennysona o pomoc. Ben jako NRG zjada silnik, po czym Krachowie klękają przed Ester. Robią tak, dlatego że ich dotychczasowy przywódca - Seebik - został pokonany. Ben żegna się z nowo poznaną kosmitką mówiąc, że Rook musi zdążyć na patrol. Na zewnątrz Blonko wypija dużą ilość lemoniady, aby zgasić pragnienie. Chłopak pyta partnera, czy miałby szanse u Ester. Wszystkiego najlepszego thumb|200px|Rook atakuje Proto-Sprzętem W odcinku "Wszystkiego najlepszego", Ben jako Gniew ratuje dziewczynkę z płonącego budynku. Wraca tam, by znaleźć lalkę Madison. W środku niespodziewanie pomaga mu Kevin i Gwen. Następnego dnia udają się do Mr. Smoothy, gdzie rozmawiają ze sobą. Konserwacje przerywa atak Tetramandki - księżniczki Loomy. Rook ratuje stary zespół z opresji. Po zgubieniu przeciwnika, Kevin ogląda auto Rooka. Jest pod wrażeniem technologii i modyfikacji, jakie dokonał Blonko. Twierdzi, że jest jednym z najfajniejszych gości, z jakimi się kumplował. W Podmieście Ben pomaga Osmozjaninowi ukryć się przed Loomą. W tym czasie Gwen pyta Rooka, czy wie o co chodzi chłopakom. Blonko odpowiada, że nie, zwracając się do niej "panno Tennyson". Po chwili ponownie zostają zaatakowani przez zakochaną kosmitkę. Drużyna chowa się w kanałach, gdzie dołącza do nich Argit. Tam Levin wyjaśnia wszystkim, że gdy był młody, zaręczył się z Loomą. Nagle księżniczka się pojawia i zaczyna walczyć z Revonnahganderem, który próbuje ją bezskutecznie zatrzymać przed zabraniem Kevina. Po krótkiej walce na zewnątrz przylatuje flota Gara. Kevin zostaje zmuszony do ślubu z jego córką, lecz Ben wyzywa księżniczkę na pojedynek. Rook przygląda się walce i martwi się, że Ben przegrywa. Chłopak zmienia się w Czterorękiego, po czym Blonko informuje go, że Tetramandki są silniejsze od Tetramandów, przez co Looma ma nad nim przewagę. Niespodziewanie Tennyson wygrywa pojedynek, przez co zostaje nowym narzeczonym Loomy. Ben jest zły na Kevina, że nie wyjawił mu zasad pojedynku. Na rybach thumb|left|Rook, Max i Patelliday przygotowują się do walki Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Ben, Rook, Max i Specjalista Patelliday łowią ryby w kanałach w Podmieście. Gdy właściciel Omnitrixa traci cierpliwość z powodu braku ryby, kompan uczy go łowić "na rękę". Ben zmienia się w Zębala i wskakuje z Patellidayem do wody. Tam specjalista zostaje porwany przez roboty. W trzech wyruszają ratować go. Po drodze spotykają wodospad, a także roboty, które blokowały drogę. Rook wraz z Tennysonem szybko je pokonują. Następnie czyha na nich Krakken, który zostaje ogłuszony przez pracę zespołową partnerów. Gdy dochodzą do pola siłowego, spotykają Patellidaya, który zdążył się uwolnić. Ten opowiada pozostałym, że kapitan Kork uwięził statki w gigantycznych butelkach. Najgorsze jest to, że są tam ludzie. Drużyna pokonuje wroga poprzez jego nieostrożność i uwalnia więźniów. Wszyscy wracają na powierzchnię, a Kork zostaje aresztowany. Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 right|thumb|Pierwsza kłótnia partnerów Ben i Rook znajdują się w pewnym salonie gier, gdzie odprężają się przy "Zapaśnikach Sumo". Rozrywkę przerywa atak Crabdozera, który niszczy ścianę budynku. Tennyson do walki ma zamiar wybrać Gigantozaura, lecz zmienia się w Muchę. Drapieżnik zmienia formę, w sam raz na swoją ofiarę, i łapie chłopaka. Blonko ratuje partnera. Ben ponownie próbuje zmienić się w Gigantozaura, lecz Omnitrix transformuje go w Dzikopyska, po czym kosmita atakuje drapieżnika. W tym samym czasie Khyber gwiżdże z ukrycia. Wulpimancer słyszy to, tak samo jak Buglizard. Gdy pies zaczyna uciekać, Rook próbuje złapać go w sieć, lecz nie trafia. Jest zły na siebie, że chybił. Następnie partnerzy udają się do bazy hydraulików, gdzie omawiają wraz z Maxem plan wymyślony przez Blonka w czasie powrotu do kwatery głównej. Po dłuższej chwili bez dziadka udają się do Podmiasta, gdzie szukają psa Khybera. Zaczynają kłócić się na temat planu. Rook najeżdża na odznakę partnera, po czym oboje idą w przeciwne strony. Ben udaje się do sklepu zoologicznego Pakmara, gdzie testuje gwizdki. Nagle Dzikopysk słyszy ten sam dźwięk, co wtedy. Po chwili chłopak zostaje zaatakowany przez drapieżnika, a także przez Khybera we własnej osobie. Po długiej walce z naturalnymi drapieżnikami kosmitów z Omnitrixa, Tennyson odblokowuje Rochatynika. Łowca był przygotowany na taki zwrot akcji, więc nakazał swojemu psu przekształcić się w Terroranchulę, która już na ulicach Bellwood pokonuje chłopaka. Khyber cieszy się, że udało mu się zdobyć największe trofeum ze wszystkich. Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2 thumb|left|Rooka walczy z Khyberem Ben jest więziony przez Khybera na statku. Tennyson mówi porywaczowi, że nie uda mu się wypełnić swojego planu. Łowca początkowo myślał, że chłopak próbował zyskać czas na Rooka, aby ten go znalazł, ale zwątpił, kiedy zobaczył zniszczoną odznakę Bena, która była jedynym sposobem, by Blonko mógł ich tu znaleźć. Wtedy Ben zaczyna obrażać Khybera mówiąc, że wysyła swojego zwierzaka, by robił wszystko za niego. Łowca ujawnia, że "kundel" ma Nemetrix stworzony przez Malware'a. Później zaznacza, jak ten stworzył urządzenie z pomocą Psychobosa. Brakowało im jednak próbek DNA drapieżników, więc zatrudnili do tego największego łowcę - Khybera. Chłopak uwalnia się dzięki nieuwadze wroga, a także dzięki tasakowi, po czym zmienia się w Gniewa i walczy z łowcą. Po dłuższej chwili, Tennyson zostaje pokonany. Khyber łapie go i przygotowuje się do odcięcia Omnitrixa, ale Rook przychodzi na ratunek. Wróg jest zszokowany tym, że Revonnahgander znalazł jego statek. Okazało się, że Ben miał odznakę hydraulików przez cały czas, a ta zniszczona przy furgonetce w poprzednim odcinku była tylko przynętą. Łowca następnie każe swojemu pupilowi zmienić się w Crabdozera, który atakuje Tennysona. Rook pędzi mu na pomóc, ale Khyber zatrzymuje go. Właściciel Omnitrixa przekształca się w Inferna. Ben walczy z drapieżnikami, a Blonko w tym czasie próbuje aresztować właściciela "kundla". Po dłuższej chwili, Rook uświadamia sobie, jak Khyber kieruje swoim psem. Podczas gdy Ben przekształca się w Szarą Materię, łowca próbuje gwizdnąć ponownie, ale partner Tennysona strzela w niego mazią. W tym czasie Galwan pokonuje Trwogonogę. Kiedy statek zaczął spadać, Ben transformuje się w Ziąba, po czym ratuje partnera przed ostatecznym ciosem zadanym przez łowcę. Statek rozbija się, ale Benowi i Rookowi udaje się uciec bez większych obrażeń. Gorzej już nie będzie thumb|Rook jako ŁasuchRook i Ben trenują walkę bez oręża. Blonko twierdzi, że jego partner oszukuje, używając w walce Omnitrixa. Chłopak przekonuje go, iż "nie zalicza skuchy". Dziadek Max nalega jednak, by Tennyson potrenował bez zegarka. Później partnerzy zostają wezwani z powodu alarmu. Ściany zewnętrzne zostały naruszone i zbliża się kilku wrogów. Są to roboty doktora Psychobosa, a on sam przytrzymuje Bena i zabiera kawałek Omnitrixa. Wtedy Blonko uderza go w głowę, po czym Głowoskorupiak ucieka. Dziwna energia przenika ciało chłopaka. Gdy Rook chce mu pomóc, energia zmienia go w Łasucha. Atak dobiega końca, ale przez Blukica i Dribę Omnitrix zmienia kilku więźniów w kosmitów, dając im nowe moce. Gdy więźniowie atakują, Rook mówi Tennysonowi, że nie umie walczyć jako Łasuch. Chłopak radzi partnerowi, aby ten walczył jako Upchuck. Rook słucha jego rady - połyka kilka kamieni i wymiotuje, przyganiając przestępców. Psyphon jako Pyronit chce przeciążyć bramę Wielkiej Nicości. Mały oddział hydraulików planuje odłączyć zasilanie bazy. Blonko chce, aby Ben nie szedł z nimi, ale on przekonuje Revonnahgandera, że może im się przydać. Jednak okazuje się, że wyłączenie mocy było głupim posunięciem, gdyż pole ochronne wokół bazy, które ma zapobiegać ucieczkom, również zostało automatycznie wyłączone. Hydraulicy staczają walkę z Psyphonem i jego zbirami, a Ben z pomocą nowego kosmity pokonuje wrogów, którzy wracają do swoich cel. Rook później mówi Maxowi, że ta mała grupa uderzeniowa to najlepsza grupa uderzeniowa w ich historii, co go bardzo zaskoczyło. Blukic i Driba wybierają się na koktajl thumb|left|Rook i Ben piją koktajle Ben i Rook walczą z Trombipulorem, jednak nie idzie im najlepiej. Tymczasem Blukic i Driba, po obejrzeniu reklamy Mr. Smoothy, postanawiają wyjść na koktajl. W pewnej chwili Blonko i jego partner przebiegają obok nich. Ben mówi, że sprowadzi pomoc i karze im się nie ruszać. Gdy kosmita dociera do portu, hydraulicy go odnajdują. Ben i Rook są przekonani, że Trombipulor chce zdobyć niedawno wyłowiony ładunek plutonu. Jednak okazuje się, że rzeczą, po którą przybył na Ziemię były fistaszki, po których zjedzeniu stawał się o wiele większy. Rozkazał on swym sługom - małym robotom w kształcie myszy - zaatakować Rooka i Bena. Jednak robo-sługi Trombipulora zostają przeprogramowani przez techników z Galwana, a Ben ostatecznie pokonuje wroga. Tymczasem Blukic i Driba uciekają i odnajdują Mr.Smoothy, ale jest on już zamknięty. Ben stara się wyjaśnić, o co chodziło Galwanom. Gdy okazuje się, że to wszystko przez koktajl, wspólnie wypijają wiele koktajli, razem z Rookiem. Znowu Malware thumb|right|Rook ponownie walczy z Khyberem Ben i Rook idą na festiwal. Chłopak jest główną atrakcją pod tytułem "Wrzuć Bena 10". Po dłuższej chwili na placu pojawia się Buglizard, który wskakuje na wielki drewniany dzwoneczek, przez co staje się dużym zagrożeniem dla przechodniów. Ben zaczynam z nim walczyć, a Rook po chwili napotyka Khybera, którego ponownie próbuje pokonać. Pies łowcy zmienia się w naturalnego drapieżnika Ziąba - Hypnoticka, po czym hipnotyzuje właściciela zegarka. Chłopak przypomina sobie, gdzie widział Psycholeopterrana. W retrospekcji Ben, Gwen i Max zwiedzają bazę hydraulików na Mt. Rushmore, gdzie spotykają przemycanego Psycholeopterrana. Nagle atakuje ich Malware, którego po dłuższej walce i uzyskanej nowej, silniejszej formy, drużyna pokonuje. Gdy Ben się ocknął, odmienia się i uświadamia sobie, że ta walka marnuje jego czas i postanawia o tym powiedzieć Rookowi, który walczy na festiwalu z Khyberem. Khyber wzywa psa, po czym uciekają. Partnerzy koło Proto-Ciężarówki spotykają Malware'a. Chłopak dziwi się, że wróg z przeszłości żyje. Ten wykrada dane z ciężarówki na temat hydraulików, a Ben zaczyna z nim walczyć. Malware spycha ciężarówkę na autobus z dziećmi, przez co Gigantozaur biegnie, by im pomóc, a wróg ucieka. Po ucieczce Malware'a i ratunku dzieci, Ben z powrotem wraca do samochodu Rooka, przy którym spotyka chłopca, który dziękuje mu za uratowanie życia. Na koniec Ben, używając Gigantozaura, odnosi Drewniany Dzwonek na miejsce, a potem Natalie dziękuje mu za pomoc. Promień zdziecinnienia thumb|left|Zmniejszony Rook Gigantozaur walczy z robotami z wymiaru 12. Po chwili Billy Milion przerywa walkę. Gdy Rook i Ben mają zostać zaatakowani, Billy aktywuje kieszonkowe urządzenie i zatrzymuje roboty, dzięki czemu Tennyson i Blonko zdają sobie sprawę, że Billy nie jest tylko zwykłym fanem Bena. Chłopiec ponownie reaktywuje roboty, tak aby zniszczyły partnerów. W końcu udaje się pokonać wrogów. Gdy Ben i Rook przesłuchują Billy'ego, ten mówi Tennysonowi, że chodzili do tej samej szkoły, a nawet do tej samej klasy. Chłopiec opowiada historie swojego życia. Ben ignorował jego monolog stwierdzając, że jest znanym na całym świecie bohaterem i słyszał już takie opowieści. Wściekły Billy strzela w niego i Rooka promieniem zdziecinnienia, zmieniając ich w dzieci. Milion stwierdza, że teraz będą wiedzieć, jak to jest być dzieciakiem do końca życia. Gdy Tennyson próbuje przekształcić się w kosmitę, Omnitrix blokuje się ze względu na stan Bena, więc Tennyson ponownie wprowadza do niego dane. W końcu zmienia się w Rochatynika i zabiera roboty z dala od miasta. Po krótkiej walce Ben i Rook idą do centrali hydraulików. Milion przypadkowo przeciąża kieszonkową broń i traci kontrole nad robotami. Wzywa Rooka i Bena do Wieży Miliona. Ponownie nieostrożność małego złoczyńcy doprowadza do aktywacji Proto-Sprzętu, który wystrzeliwuje promień niszczący roboty i aktywujący portal. Teleport zaczyna wciągać wszystko do siebie. Bloxx ratuje Billy'ego, a Blonko wyłącza portal. Później Rook i Ben wracają do normalności, a Milion zostaje aresztowany. Powrót na Revonnę thumb|Rook pracuje ze swoją rodziną Ben i Rook lecą na Revonnę, rodzinną planetę Blonka. Kiedy wchodzą w atmosferę, Revonnahganderzy rozpoczynają pokaz sztucznych ogni. Ben myśli, że są atakowani, ale Rook wyjaśnia, że oznacza to początek zbiorów. Wkrótce Tennyson poznaje rodzinę swojego partnera, a także lokalne owoce i gryzonie, które atakują planetę. Podczas wieczerzy, Rayona przychodzi pozdrowić Blonka. Pyta, czy będzie towarzyszył jej w zbiorach plonów. Rook zgadza się pójść z nią później. Gdy przychodzi inna Revonnahganderka, Blonko mówi jej, by poszła, ponieważ jedzą kolację. Rook Shar mówi Benowi, że każda dziewczyna szaleje za Rookiem. Później rodzina Rooka goni gryzonie, które uciekają na dwóch nogach. Następnego dnia rano, Tennyson pomaga Revonnahganderom w zbiorach, lecz napotyka trudności. Rozlewa Amber Ogia, przez co zlatują się Muroidy. Chłopak zamienia się Crashhoppera i przeraża gryzonie, lecz kosmita ten jest brany za szarańczę, przez co mieszkańcy atakują go. Kilka godzin później, gryzonie ponownie atakują fabrykę i kradną trochę owoców. Starając się je odstraszyć, Ben straszy je ogniem, przypadkowo tworząc mały wybuch. Po przebadaniu całej sytuacji przez partnerów, dowiadują się, że za wszystkim stoi Piącha. Shocksquatch walczy z przestępcą, ale zostaje pokonany. Tymczasem Rook postanawia bronić Amber Ogia na planecie. Okazuje się, że Fistrick chce zniszczyć Revonnę przy użyciu działa napędzanego lokalnymi owocami. Ostatecznie Ben uwalnia się z niewoli. Zmienia kierunek promienia, ratując planetę, a następnie Megaszpon pokonuje Muroidy i Piąchę. Tymczasem Rook i inni Revonnahganderzy skutecznie odstraszają gryzonie. Niestrawność thumb|left|Łasuchy Pyrki z Rookiem Ben i Rook zostali związani i wiszą do góry nogami nad małymi kotami. Po chwili partnerzy wydostają się. Upchuck zajmuje się tygrysami, a Rook Nyancy Chan. Wróg postanawia kontrolować Blonka, lecz ten udaje, że jest zahipnotyzowany. Mówi, że nie jest kotem, więc nie może przejąć na nim kontroli, po czym aresztuje ją. Następnie Nyancy zabierają hydraulicy. Rook zastanawia się, jak jego partner połknął trzy tygrysy. Chłopak mówi, że to są "specjalne" umiejętności, lecz po chwili dziwnie się zachowuje. Po całym zdarzeniu partnerzy jadą na Peptosa XI. Przy planecie atakują ich Incursianie, którzy szybko zostają pokonani przez Ziąba. Podczas lądowania zauważają jak Łasuchy walczą z najeźdźcami. Partnerzy ratują Szeregowego Zielniaka, ale zanoszą go do Pyrków, nie Gruli. Zielniak zaprowadza ich na spotkanie obu ras. Po długiej rozmowie Ben wybiera stronę Gruli i Sierżanta Żeliwnego, a Rook idzie z Pyrkami i Sierżantem Kuchmistrzem. Wszyscy idą wypełniać swój cel, lecz partnerzy życzą sobie powodzenia. Podczas gdy Tennyson ze swoją grupą ratują królową Łasuchów, Rook wraz ze swoją grupą walczą z Incursianami, ratując planetę. Po dłuższej walce z Atteą, królowa zostaje urataowana, po czym uspokaja obie rasy Łasuchów, rozkazując im rozpocząć "plan omega", który polega na zjedzeniu całej planety. Ben jako Upchuck dołącza się do tej uczty. Podczas gdy partnerzy odlatują, spostrzegają, że Łasuchy przemieszczają się na gazach, w celu znalezienia nowego domu. Powrót narzeczonej thumb|Rook i Fistina Fistina okrada jubilera, Rook i Ben łapią ją, po czym ta zaczyna flirtować z Blonkiem, dając mu do zrozumienia, że podoba się jej. Tennyson prosi partnera, żeby zrobili przystanek, by mógł pogadać z Julią. Okazało się, że dziewczyna zerwała z Benem, a bohater nie wiedział o tym. Teraz chodzi z fotografem Hervém. Rozmowę przerywa Ester, prosząc o pomoc przyjaciela. Podczas podróży do jaskini Krachów, Fistina ponownie próbowała zagadać do Blonka. W kryjówce plemienia Ester, Revonnahgander nie najlepiej znosi gorąco. Okazało się, że to księżniczka Looma, zbiera "prezenty" zaręczynowe dla Bena. Podczas walki Fistina - zakochana w bohaterze - uratowała mu życie, niszcząc jego wóz, lecz mimo pomocy Tetramandzce udało się porwać Blonka. Służył jako jeden z darów dla rodziców Tennysona, czyli coś niebieskiego, natomiast ręka Fistiny służyła jako coś odciętego. Na statku księżniczki, porwani, siedzący w worku zaczęli się kłócić. Ester dowiedziała się, że od początku nie było z nią Kevina i Gwen tylko Julia i Hervé. Po krótkim czasie, Ben wraz z Fistiną dogonił Loomę, po czym zaczął z nią walczyć. Gdy utknął w lepkiej kuli Rochatynika, Julia wkroczyła do akcji. Połączyła się ze Statkiem, tworząc kombinezon bojowy. Podczas walki Hervé ciągle robił zdjęcia dziewczynie. Po dłuższej chwili księżniczka została pokonana, mówiąc, że nie jest godna bycia z Tennysonem. Tetramandka odleciała, a Ben z Julią pogodzili się, zostając przyjaciółmi. Podczas gdy wszyscy rozeszli się, Rook został sam z Fistiną. Ta pytając, czy gdzieś ją zabierze, odpowiedział, że do aresztu. Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1 thumb|left|200px|Pierwsze spotkanie AzmuthaRook chce, aby on i Ben dowiedzieli się więcej o sobie. Ben mówi, że może pytać o co chce, ale okazuje się, że Blonko wie już dużo o swoim partnerze, ponieważ czytał jego akta. Gdy pyta chłopaka o Feedbacka - kosmitę, który za młodu był ulubieńcem Tennysona, nie odpowiada. Choć Rook nalega, chłopak nie chce nic powiedzieć. Nagle rozmowę przerywa ciężarówka Pakmara, która się pali. Tennyson i Blonko chcą mu pomóc. Gdy kosmita widzi Bena, odjeżdża z krzykiem. Rook karze mu się zatrzymać, lecz ten nie słucha. Po chwili płonący pojazd wpada do wody, skąd ratuje go Inferno. Gdy hydraulicy naprawiają auto handlarza, nagle zostają przeteleportowani na Galwana, a pojazd zostaje jeszcze bardziej zniszczony. Revonnahgander jest podniecony tym, że pierwszy raz spotyka Azmutha. Okazuje się, że to on ich przysłał, gdyż doktor Psychobos i Khyber zaatakowali geniusza. Gdy Ben walczy z Wszystkożarłaczem, Rook chroni Galwanina. Martwi się o partnera, lecz myśliciel uspokaja go mówiąc, że wie co robić. Za pomocą Proto-Sprzętu tworzy gwizdek z kości. Udaje mu się zapanować nad Zed, przez co Khyber ucieka. Z powodu chęci zniszczenia Azmutha, doktor Psychobos nie ucieka i zostaje aresztowany. Po porażce wrogów, Ben wyjaśnia przyjaciołom, co się stało z Feedbackiem, a Rook przeprasza za swoją dociekliwość. Później cała trójka jest świadkiem zniszczenia Galwana B. Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2 thumb|Obserwacja zniszczonego księżycaRook, Ben i Azmuth obserwują jak Galwan B jest niszczony. Blonko zakłada, że jest to sprawka Malware, z czym zgadza się Galwan. Bohaterowie myśląc, że on też został zniszczony na księżycu, po czym zauważają, jak wielkie skały kierują się w ich stronę. Aby się uchronić wchodzą na poduszkowiec walczącego Galwańskiego żołnierza, gdzie pomagają mu ostrzeliwać obiekty. Chwile później Rook zauważa, że w oddali formuje się coś dziwnego, lecz Azmuth i Ben nie słuchają go, gdyż są zajęci kłótnią pomiędzy sobą. Okazuje się, że tajemniczą formą jest Malware, który podchodzi do grupy i zaczyna ją atakować. Gigantozaur bezskutecznie z nim walczy, tak samo jak Blonko, którego walka kończy się pochłonięciem przez Mechamorfa Proto-Sprzętu. Tennyson nie walczy długo, gdyż zostaje szybko zraniony. Blonko zanosi go do Proto-Ciężarówki, gdzie pomaga mu Gwen i Kevin. Tam partner pyta się Maxa skąd wiedział, że są na Gawanie Prime, na co starzec odpowiada, że kuzynka wyśledziła jego manę. Następnie bohaterowie wymyślają plan i po długich zmaganiach pokonują wroga. Przed odlotem, Galwani dają nowy Proto-Sprzęt Rookowi, natomiast Ben dziwi się, że Azmuth nawet nie podziękował za ratunek. Ze statku zauważają jak Galwaniczne Mechamorfy odbudowują swoją planetę. Na szczęście jest sobota thumb|left|Rook walczy z chupacabrą Ben i Rook walczą w lesie z chupacabrami. Tam spotykają rodzinę Sobotów, którzy biorą Shocksquatcha za kryptydę, lecz Zak rozpoznaje bohatera. Kryptolodzy zabierają hydraulików na sterowiec, gdzie poznają panią Sobotę. Następnie w sklepie pana Baumanna ponownie walczą z chupacabrami, gdzie okazuje się, że zostały zmutowane, przez co Zak nie może ich kontrolować. Podczas przechadzki po Podmieście ukazuje się wskrzeszony V.V. Argost, lecz gdy zaczyna przegrywać ucieka. Później odnajdują kryjówkę Animo, który ożywił nemezis Sobotów, jednak nieoczekiwanie spotykają tam Munye, która szybko zostaje pokonana przez bohaterów. Chwilę później dowiadują się, że sterowiec został zaatakowany przez Argosta i armię frankenkryptyd. Wspólnymi siłami hydraulicy i kryptolodzy pokonują wrogów. Po walce Sobotowie proszą Rooka, aby zrobił im zdjęcie z Tennysonem. Blonko dziwi się, że ludzie zawsze robią sobie zdjęcie z partnerem, a nie z nim. W kazamatach thumb|Rook zatrzymuje BenaRook z Benem i innymi hydraulikami eskortują Vilgaxa na Incarcecon. Przez całe to zajście, wszyscy więźniowie zostają przeniesieni do innego wiezienia, na czas złożenia największego przestępcy w celi. Po chwili Blonko podchodzi do lądowanie, a Max informuje hydraulików, że została tam odcięta komunikacja, co uniemożliwi wezwanie pomocy. Nagle transporter zostaje ostrzeliwany , przez co nie mogą wylądować. Tennyson informuje drużynę, że trzeba wydostać się ze statku. W tym celu uwalniają Vilgaxa, po czym zakuwają w kajdany. Za pomocą Megaszpona, dostają się do więzienia. Po chwili chłopak atakuje wroga, sądząc iż to on stoi za tym atakiem. Rook odciąga partnera, a Vilgax zaprzecza zarzutom. Nagle atakuje ich Attea z SześćSześć, SiedemSiedem i OsiemOsiem, którzy chcą przejąć władcę Vilgaxii. Rook włamuje się do systemu więzienia, aby przedostać się dalej, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Proponuje Benowi, aby włączyć system komunikacji. W tym celu dzielą się na dwie grupy. Blonko udaje się z hydraulikami uruchomić komunikację, natomiast Tennyson zostaje z Vilgaxem i go broni. Na miejscu, Revonnahgander mówi, że są dwie drogi: kanał wentylacyjny i wąska kładka. Zastanawia się co by wybrał partner, na co Cykor mówi wentylacje, przez co wybierają kładkę. Gdy są w połowie drogi atakują ich SześćSześć i SiedemSiedem, którzy widząc, że kładka została zniszczona, a bohaterów nie ma odchodzą. Gdy Ben z Vilgaxem dochodzą na miejsce, zauważają, że nie ma hydraulików. Naglę ponownie atakuje ich Attea i Sotoraggianini. Nieoczekiwanie pojawia się Rook z hydraulikami, którzy zatrzymują złą na łowców Incursianinkę. Przy ostatecznym strzale, Ben zostaje ogłuszony, a Vilgax ucieka. Gdy chłopak się budzi, zauważa Maxa, który mówi, że wrogowie uciekli. Znowu Ben left|thumb|Rook pracuje z GwenPo walce Bena z Eonem, ciało nastoletniego Tennysona zamienia się z ciałem 11-letniego chłopaka. W bazie, Max i Rook zastanawiają się dlaczego głos, jak i zachowanie chłopaka zmieniły się. Gdy chłopak zauważa inny Omnitrix jest w szoku, oceniając ten dzień najlepszym. W tym samym czasie Paradox spotyka się z starszym Benem w ciele młodszego. Na osobności informuje go, że Eon próbuje przejąć władze nad wszystkim, doprowadzając do czasowej wojny. Okazuje się, że profesor został uwięziony przez wroga w tej linii czasu, co pozwala mu na podróżowanie do przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Wspomina też o kluczu czasu, lecz nieoczekiwanie Paradoxa zabiera Eon. Chłopak uświadamia sobie, że kluczem jest Chrononawigator - ręka profesora. Chłopak mówi do kuzynki, aby za pięć lat, bez względu na to gdzie będzie, ma go znaleźć, następnie postanawia ukryć klucz. Tymczasem Rook zastanawia się, kto ma duże doświadczenie w "używaniu" młodego Tennysona. Niespodziewanie pojawia się Gwen. Dziewczyna opowiada wszystko, po czym udają się do Mr Smoothy, na co Ben reaguje z obrzydzeniem. Blonko informuje chłopaka, że nastoletni heros uwielbia koktajle, przez co ten staje się zdezorientowany. Na miejscu hydraulik zauważa na słupie naklejkę zapaśników sumo. Ben zmienia się w Diamentogłowego i wspina się na słup, gdzie dostrzega współrzędne z nazwą Armowiertło. Zgodnie z zaleceniami udają się tam, jednak teren ten należy do sklepu z porcelaną Pakmara. Chłopak używając kosmity, uderza w rurę zalewając sklep. Kilka znalezionych współrzędnych zaprowadza ich do Mr Smooth'ego, gdzie Tennyson używa Ziąba i zdobywa Chrononawigator. Nagle pojawia się Eon i zabiera broń. Po długiej walce, wróg zostaje pokonany przez Mechanicznych, a sam Paradox uwolniony. Profesor usuwa z pamięci dzieciaków całe zajście. Podczas rozmowy Bena i Rooka pojawia się Ben 10.000, który poszukuje Paradoxa. Kacz thumb|Rook i Kacz w akcjiW bazie, Max, Ben, Rook i inni hydraulicy odsłuchują zgłoszenie SOS od Specjalisty Arnuxa, którzy z powodu usterki statku wylądowali na toksycznej planecie Terminus 3. Właściciel zegarka wraz z Blonkiem postanawiają im pomóc. W tym celu Blukic i Driba przyprowadzają Gwarkogłaza, który może "oczyścić" z toksyn hydraulików. Bohaterowie zostali umówieni w barze "Czarna Dziura" w Podmieście z przemytnikiem Kaczem Kolesiakiem. Okazuje się, że budzi on grozę w klientach baru, gdyż wszyscy uciekli. Diamentogłowy naśmiewa się z kaczki, która powoduje strach na twarzach innych. Kacz zamierza stoczyć walkę z Tennysonem, ale Rook rozdziela ich. Za pomocą statku zwanego Uroczą Kaczką, przewożą Gwarkogłaza na toksyczną planetę. Pixel ostrzega ich, że ktoś jest na pokładzie. Drużyna przeszukując statek odnajdują Paxa, który uwolnił Gwarkogłaza. Bohaterowie są źli na kosmitę, gdyż przez niego drapieżnik rozwalił silnik. Korzystąjac z owoców z pleców Paxa, drużyna zwabia kosmitę do pułapki. Po chwili kontaktuje się z nimi Raff, który informuje drużynę o przeszukaniu pokładu. Incursianie zabierają Gwarkogłaza, a bohaterowie odlatują. Gdy Rok mówi Benowi, że zostawili tam drapieżnika, chłopak odpowiada, że ma plan. Nagle Raff prosi o zabranie potwora, w zamian za wolność i silnik do statku. Po dłuższym czasie herosi docierają na Terminus 3, gdzie Rook karmi Gwarkogłaza owocami Paxa, za każdego uratowanego hydraulika. Po chwili hydraulik sprawdza akta Kacza i ku zdziwieniu odczytuje jego pełne imię: Kacz Problem Ryzyko Zysk Kolesiak. Gdy cię nie było thumb|left|Posiłek z rodzinąNa Revonnahnie najmłodszy Rook bawił się jedną ze żniwiarek. Nagle nad planetą, pojawia się Incursiańska flota bojowa. Po pewnym czasie na Ziemi hydraulicy ścigali nieznanego pilota. Gdy udało im się go złapać, okazało się, że to najmłodszy Rook. Młodzieniec informuje bohaterów, że planeta Blonka została zaatakowana przez Atteę i doktora Psychobosa. Po dotarciu do Revonny zastają spokojnie pracujących farmerów. Przy kolacji zauważają, że z rodziną Rooka jest coś nie tak, gdyż krytykują Galwan i jąkają się przy rozmowie. Po posiłku, udają się poszukiwać jakiś poszlak. Gdy znajdują nieznany rurociąg, Revonnahganderzy zaczynają ich atakować. Bohaterowie nie chcąc z nimi walczyć, chowają się w jaskini, gdzie znajdują Rook Shar i szeryfa Wat-Senna. Uciekinierzy informują ich, że wszyscy mieszkańcy zostali zahipnotyzowani, lecz po krótkiej wspólnej akcji, spotyka ich taki sam los. Następnie dochodzi do walki z antagonistami, którzy szybko zostają pokonani. Podczas pojedynku zostaje zniszczona fabryka Amber Ogii. Gdy wszyscy mieszkańcy odzyskują władzę nad swoimi umysłami, Blonko prosi Bena, aby ten napisał rekomendacje do akademii hydraulików dla Shar. Chłopak zgadza się, a ojciec pozwala córce na dołączenie do szeregów międzygalaktycznej policji. Żaby wojny: część 1 thumb|Aresztowanie MilleousaRook i Ben stoją w korku, który jest spowodowany przez ucieczkę obcych z Podmiasta. Okazuje się, że ma nastąpić inwazja Incursian. Blonko twierdzi, że Incursianie pod wodzą imperatora Milleousa mogą z łatwością zawładnąć Ziemią. Po chwili partnerzy udają się do bazy hydraulików, gdzie panuje chaos. Nad planetę została wzniesiona tarcza, jednak jest ona w stanie spowolnić najeźdźców, nie zatrzymać. Dziadek każe wnukowi uspokoić mieszkańców Bellwood, a nie walczyć. Po pewnym czasie Rook łapie Tennysona, który na zebraniu uruchomił funkcje randomizera w Omnitrixie. Powracają do bazy, gdzie Blukic i Driba próbują wyłączyć funkcje, jednak udaje im się zmienić czas transformacji. Rook za rozkazem hydraulików planuje dostać się na statek wroga. Okazuje się, że w Proto-Ciężarówce ukrył się nosiciel zegarka. Max jest zły na wnuka, lecz ten tłumaczy, że nie zostawiłby partnera samego. Bohaterzy rozbijają się o statek Incursian, gdzie pokonują straż. Po chwili zaczynają walczyć z Milleousem, który zostaje pokonany i przetransportowany na Ziemię. Tam jednak muszą uwolnić imperatora, a Tennyson opuszcza ojczystą planetę w ramach ugody. Żaby wojny: część 2 thumb|left|Kłótnia z KevinemPo tym jak Ben zostały wygnany z Ziemi, wszyscy hydraulicy zostali uwięzieni, jednak Blonko, Gwen, Kevin i Blukic wraz z Argitem stworzyli ruch oporu. Ukradli broń i uciekali, jednak Incursianie ich zauważyli, co doprowadziło do pozostawienie broni i kontynuowania ucieczki. Uciekinierzy udają się do sklepu pana Baumanna, gdzie w przebraniach wchodzą do ukrytego pokoju. Tam Argit mówi, że aby zmniejszyć ryzyko dalszej wojny, trzeba pokonać doktora Psychobosa, który kontroluje zmutowane To'kustary. Podczas gdy bohaterowie oczekują na konwój, Argit zaczyna strzelać, wydając tym samym przyjaciół. Okazuje się, że był w zmowie z Atteą. Od aresztowania ratuje ich jeden z Incursian, który przedstawia się jako Bykżab. Kevin i Rook nie ufają mu, dlatego ogłuszają go po czym przywiązują do krzesła. Podczas przesłuchania, ku zdziwieniu przyjaciół, Gwen puszcza kosmitę. Wspólnie udają się do bazy hydraulików, gdzie uwalniają Patelliday'a i Dribę, a następnie kierują się do celi Maxa, w której okazuje się, że Bykżab to jedna z transformacji Bena. Rook wraz z Blukicem i Dribą udają się do Psychobosa, którego z łatwością aresztują. Na zewnątrz Way Big i przyjaciele pokonują mutanty i Milleousa. Po chwili Attea uwalnia się, oświadczając, że aresztowanie jej ojca pozwoli jej na przejęcie władzy nad Incursianami, a także zakończenie wojny. Pomimo tego, że zniszczyli Ziemię, hydraulicy zgadzają się na ugodę puszczając ją wolno. Pertraktacje thumb|Walka z hulexamiBen jako Gravattack ma poprowadzić rozmowę pokojową, która ma doprowadzić do zawarcia ugody między gatunkiem agresywnych Appoplexianinów i pokojowo nastawionych Lewodan. Blukic i Driba zablokowali Omnitrix, aby ten nie rozładował się. Po rozpoczęciu pertraktacji, hydraulicy zauważyli, że Tennyson dziwnie się zachowuje. Po obserwacjach okazało się, że stoją za tym kosmiczne pchły Hulexy. Postanawiają zmniejszyć Blonko, aby ten porozmawiał z kosmitami. Pułkownik Hulexów nie zgadza się, mówiąc, że mają zamiar odczepić od ciała Galileana jądro, które w wyniku uderzenia o ziemie wybuchnie. Rozkazuje atakować hydraulika. Blonko nie ma dużych szans, ale postanawia skontaktować się z partnerem, wrzucając mu komunikator do ucha. Oświadcza Benowi, że ma zamkną usta i otworzyć je jak powie. Chłopak postępuje zgodnie z instrukcjami Revonnahgandera, co zatrzymuje pchły. Po chwili dociera do zegarka i go wyłącza, przywracając Tennysona do ludzkiej formy. Za pomocą Rooka łapie Strachajła, który planował zniszczyć kompanów, w celu rozpoczęcia wojny. Ostatecznie gatunki dochodzą do porozumienia na koktajlach, a zdrajca zostaje aresztowany. Zaginiony syn thumb|left|Rook zajada się obiademBen i Rook spotykają Prostokąta i Ośmiokąta na kradzieży sprzętów z muzeum. Głupota braci doprowadza do śmierci klonów i uruchomienia następnych. Rook myśli, że koniec z Wredziakami, ale partner opowiada mu o klonach. Następnie udają się do Sandry, która przyszykowała obiad dla syna i jego przyjaciela. Benowi nie smakuje takie danie, ale Blonko się nim zajada. Nagle dostają alarm od Patelliday'a. Na miejscu okazuje się, że mama Wredziak rozwala bazę, grożąc, że jeśli jej syn nie odnajdzie się do ustalonego czasu, wysadzi słońce. W mieście partnerzy poszukują Ładniutkiego, lecz znajdują Wredziaków. Klon udaje się zatrzymać mamę Wredziak przed wysadzeniem słońca, a Blonko walczy z braćmi. Gdy okazuje się, że głowicę rakiety skradł Pros i Ośmiokąt, tak samo jak brata, pani Wredziak oświadczyła, że jest dumna z synów. Za pomocą Sandry dała jednemu z Ładniutkich na imię Dwunastościanek Wredziak i pozwoliła braciom zajmować się częściej rodzeństwem. Promień transmutacji thumb|Zdziwieni herosiDoktor Animo przebywa w swojej celi w bazie hydraulików, gdy obok przechodzi Ben i Rook z świeżo aresztowanym Kablo Mocnym. Szalony naukowiec karze odejść bohaterom, sądząc iż "zepsują ważną operacje". Po chwili herosi odchodzą, a Animo jest zadowolony ze swojego nowego dzieła jakim jest Technoskorek, którego stworzył pięć lat temu. Dzięki niemu prawie udało mu się przejąć kontrolę nad górą Rushmore, w które znajdowała się jedna z baz hydraulików. Powrót Wiecznych Rycerzy thumb|left|Przestraszeni bohaterowieBen i Rook rozmawiają w Podmieście. Blonko przeglądając internet zauważa postać, która wyjawiła tajemnicę Bena. Nagle słyszą jak ktoś woła pomocy. Okazuje się, że to Jimmy Jones został porwany przez Wiecznych Rycerzy. Polarny z partnerem ratuja chłopaka, a następne udają się za rycerzami. Gdy Ben pyta, co od niego chcieli, Jimmy wyjawia, że planują zniszczyć wszystkich obcych. Po dłuższym czasie wrogowie wypuszczają z zagrody Pyroxivory. Snare-oh próbuje je zatrzymać. Gdy Jones proponuje pomoc, Blonko karze mu zostać w Proto-Ciężarówce. Ben nie może się zmieniać przez skaner DNA, przez co on i partner zostają uwięzieni. Jimmy siada za sterami samochodu i ratuje hydraulików. Rook niszczy skaner DNA, dzięki czemu Tennyson może znowu zmieniać się w kosmitów. Trio wspólnie pokonuje wrogów, a na koniec odwracają działanie maszyny niszczącej DNA, w celu zmiany Will'a w kosmitę, gdyż ten był zamieszany w całe zajście. Błoto nie woda thumb|Wycieczka z KevinemRook razem z Kevinem, szykują się na wycieczkę na autokomis, który odbędzie się na planecie Khoros. Gwen mówi, aby bawili się dobrze, ale nie za dobrze. Wtedy Osmozjanin tajemniczo uśmiecha się do Blonka, po czym odjeżdżają. Później gdy Gwen i Ben pracują nad pewną sprawą, przyjaciele dzwonią, mówiąc, że mają kłopoty. Na koniec odcinka Tennyson wyrusza im z pomocą. Otto thumb|left|Autokomis z LevinemRook i Kevin dolatują na Khoros, na którym ma się odbyć autokomis. Levin proponuje, aby zostawili broń w samochodzie, jednak Blonko wchodzi tam z Proto-Sprzętem. W środku nieoczekiwanie spotykają Argita, a zaraz potem zauważają starego wroga z Nicości, Otto, który proponuje Levinowi i Argitowi współprace. Gdy bohaterowie odmawiają, przestępcy robią napad. Rook wzywa Bena poprze komunikator, lecz nie zdąża, gdyż zostaje zniszczony. Po krótkiej walce łapią wrogów i oddają ich w ręce Warlorda Gara. Następnie wódz Khorosa pokazuje herosom jego najlepsze pojazdy, gdy nagle przestępcy uciekają z celi i je kradną. Blonko i Kevin wsiadają na Zibosona, a następnie przesiadają się do swoich pojazdów. Na pustyni atakują ich Piaskoryby, lecz po dłuższym pościgu ponownie aresztują wroga. Ten jednak łączy się z Proto-Ciężarówką i skradzionymi samochodami, tworząc potężnego robota. Za pomocą Azmutha, Ben teleportuje się do przyjaciół i pomaga im walczyć. Zmienia się w Upgrade i łączy się z samochodem Kevina i z łatwością pokonuje Otto. Blonko i Levin są źli na Tennysona, że podczas walki uszkodził im samochody. Warold Gar wzamian za uratowanie autokomisu, oddaje bohaterom najlepszy i najdroższy samochód ze swojej kolekcji, stworzony tajdenitu. Przemytnik thumb|Rook kontra TechadonRook i Ben ścigają tajemniczy pojazd, który jest prowadzony przez inspektora 13. Blonko jest zdziwiony, że jego partner posłuchał rady i nie nadużywa cudzoziemców, lecz przez to wróg im ucieka. Później w Podmieście spotykają Argita, który jest oblegany przez mieszkańców. Postanawia pomóc bohaterom w odnalezieniu mistrza broni w zamian za ciekawe i pożyteczne urządzenia. Wspólnie z Fistiną i Kablo Mocnym, oszukują Techadony i włamują się do magazynu inspektora, gdzie zaczynają walczyć z robotami. Po walce okazuje się, że Albedo przebrał się za Bena, w celu zdobycia Polimorficznego kryształu. Uwalnia kompanów i aktywuje swój zegarek. Blonko jest świadkiem zniszczenia Inspektora 13 i w dalszym ciągu próbuje się wydostać. Po chwili przychodzi Tennyson i próbuje pokonać Galwana. W tym samym czasie Fistina uwalnia Rooka, który nie mogąc pomóc partnerowi, uwalnia kompanów. Gdy nosiciel Omnitrixa przegrywa z ostatecznymi formami, do pojedynku przyłącza się Argit, który usypia wroga na oczach mieszkańców Podmiasta. Gdy Blonko zamierza skuć Albedo, promień ze statku Khybera wciąga Galwana. Za potęgę mózgu thumb|left|Hydraulicy złapali AlbedoRook i Ben ścigają Albedo w Podmieście. Kierują się do magazynu, do którego drzwi zamykają się przed Blonkiem. Niestety Tennyson zdążył tam wejść. Hydraulik uświadamia sobie, że jest to pułapka. Nagle bohater słyszy hałas, a pomieszczenie wznosi się, gdyż znajduje się ono w statku Khybera. Rook zamierza strzelać, lecz pojazd jest za daleko. Po dłuższej chwili, Max udaje się z Blonkiem na Khoros, gdzie odnajdują strzępek włosów. Niestety należy on do Albedo, nie do Bena. W Proto-Ciężarówce, specjalista Patelliday informuje bohaterów, że odnotowano dwa przedmioty należące niby do właściciela Omnitrixa. Po chwil na ich komputerze ukazuje się Albedo, który ostrzega, że jeżeli hydraulicy nie odlecą z tego miejsca, wyśle drony niszczące. Bohaterowie nie poddają się. Poprzez uszkodzenie statku, lądują w pojeździe kosmicznym Psychobosa. Spotykają tam Albedo przegrywającego z Benem, jednakże gdy bohaterowie zamierzają go aresztować, Khyber ukazuje uwięzionego Azmutha. Za jeszcze większą potęgę thumb|Drużyna Bena w komplecieOkazje się, że Albedo porwał Galwana, by pochłonąć jego inteligencje. Gdy oddziela jego ciało od mózgu, bohaterowie uciekają z Azmuthem, zdobywając przy tym jego inteligencje. Próbują ukryć się, ale głupota najmądrzejszego we wszechświecie stworzenia niszczy statek. Rook jest zły, że Ben nie dopilnował go. Podczas ucieczki na Ziemię Proto-Ciężarówka zostaje zniszczona, jednak przed katastrofą ratuje ich Gwen i Kevin. Na ziemi wrogowie chcą odzyskać mózg Azmutha, przez co rozpoczyna się krótka bitwa, w której inteligencja przechodzi z ręki do ręki, jednakże Ostateczny Albedo zabiera go i ucieka. Khyber zostaje złapany i mimo, że zmienia swojego zwierzaka w Ostatecznego Panuciana, przegrywa. Następnie poprzez magiczny pył Chochlika wyjawia miejsce, do którego udał się Albedo, jednakże herosi sądzą iż może być za późno. Na miejscu Galwan dopełnia swojego celu. Rook wraz z przyjaciółmi przygląda się walce Atomixa, nowego kosmity odblokowanego przez Azmutha, z ostatecznymi formami. Tennyson pokonuje wroga, a myśliciel przestawia jego zegarek, który zmienia go w 11-letnią kopie Tennysona, natomiast Rook żąda odszkodowania za Proto-Ciężarówkę. Powrót dziadka Maxa left|thumb|Rook na zakupachW Podmieście Rook, Max i Ben robią zakupy. Starzec wyrzuca kawałek kosmicznego jedzenia, a Blonko zjada go, co obrzydza Bena. Nagle tajemniczy potwór atakuje stoiska. Feedback wysysa z niego energię, przez co potwór ukazuje swoją prawdziwą twarz. Okazuje się, że jest nim stary hydraulik Phil, który przez eksperymenty doktora Psychobosa zostaje zmutowany w Terroranchulę, która jest uzależniona od energii. Nemetrix wywołał na nim nieodwracalne szkody. Potwór ucieka, lecz później trio odnajduje jego i przywozi do bazy hydraulików. Mimo tego, że bohaterowie chcą dla niego dobrze, ten ucieka. Ostatecznie udaje się go odnaleźć w Podmieście przy generatorze Nosdenian. Próbuje uciec, lecz Iskierka ładuje popsuty projektor nicości i wysyła go tam z powrotem. Po całej akcji ponownie udają się szukać składników do kolacji. Powrót klauna thumb|Rook jako klaun zombieW Burger Chacie, Rook i Ben nudzą się, gdyż przez dwa tygodnie nikt nie próbował ich zabić, ani zniszczyć Ziemi. Nagle zauważają dziwne fioletowe chmury, za którymi się udają. Takim sposobem odnajdują cyrk, który według Rooka jest dziełem Zombozo, a raczej Herberta J. Zomboni. Okazuje się, że ten dalej przebywa w celi hydraulików. Tennyson idzie poszukać czegoś na zewnątrz, lecz Blonko zaprzecza, mówiąc, że tutaj nic się nie dzieje. Gdy Ben zwraca się do swojego partnera zauważa klauna zombie. Chłopak dostrzega, że teraz ten nie jest przyjacielsko do niego nastawiony, dlatego walczy z nim jako Upgrade. Ostatecznie udaje mu się go pokonać i zanosi do bazy hydraulików. Tam Blukic i Driba badają Rooka, który zaraża obu Galwanów. Udają się oni do cyrku, zarażając wszystkich hydraulików. Na miejscu zamieniają w klauna zombie Maxa i kilku innych bohaterów, którzy próbowali się bronić. Przestraszony Ben widząc to, przypadkowo transformuje się w Toepicka, który przeraża Zombozo tak, że jego strach psuje "duszociąg". Przywraca to wszystkie klauny zombie do normalności, a sam wróg ucieka. Zed i ekipa detektywów thumb|left|Przestraszeni bohaterowieRook i Ben przyjeżdżają na uniwersytet Gwen, gdzie Pajachello, wróg Szczęściary ucieka i uderza o nadjeżdżającą Proto-Ciężarówkę. Następnego dnia bohaterka oprowadza ich po szkole, informując o powrocie Szczęściary. Na końcu spotykają Kevina i Zed. Bohaterowie zauważają, że kujon Dante jest zastraszany przez innych uczniów. Odganiają ich od przestraszonego chłopak i zamawiają sobie jedzenie, jednak na samochód spada skalny potwór, który atakuje bohaterów. Potwór ucieka, lecz przedtem uszkodził Omnitrix, przez co pojawia się tylko Fantom. Bohaterowie gonią wroga, lecz gubią go. Chłopacy zauważają ruszającą się zasłonę, za którą pojawia się profesor Xagliv. Nauczyciel wygląda tak przerażająco, że herosi nie mogą się podnieść. Zostają z Gwen na wykładzie. Rook odpowiada na pytanie, a Ben i Kevin to komentują żartem, przez co zostają wyrzuceni z wykładu. Później zabierają amulet Bezelu znaleziony przez Xagliv. Rozmowę z nią przerywa Dante, który atakuje bohaterów, zabiera artefakt i Gwen po czym ucieka. Gdy drużyna dostaje się do pomieszczenia, do którego wszedł porywacz ukazuje się Darkstar. Wróg próbuje złożyć ofiarę z Tennysonki dla Legerdomeny. Ben pokonuje Michaela i za pomocą Kevina i Rooka uwalniają Gwen. Michael zostaje aresztowany, a dziewczyna cieszy się ze zdobytego amuletu. Bill Gacks thumb|Rook przekonuje BenaWodny Nahaj i Rook niszczą Emporium gąbek Pakmara podczas walki z Wiecznymi Rycerzami. Chwilę później bohaterowie zauważają hologramy Vilgaxa ostrzegającego, że nadchodzi wojna. Za nimi pojawia się człowiek, którego Ben uznaje za największego wroga. Rook przekonuje partnera, że to zwykły hydraulik Bill Gacks. Po dłuższej chwili bohaterowie wychodzą z kanałów, zastanawiając się skąd są te hologramy, aż napotykają Psyphona rabującego skarbiec banku. Wróg informuje, że jego pan wrócił, co jeszcze bardziej motywuje Tennysona do aresztowania Billa. Przestępca im ucieka. Blonko traktuje wchodzenie do kanałów jako obsesje, lecz chłopak ma przeczucie, że ma to coś wspólnego z przeszłością. W sklepie hydraulika Maxa bohaterowie zauważa Billa szukającego części. Ben nie chce pozwolić mu wejść do łazienki, jednak Rook odgania partnera. Gdy hydraulik wychodzi, herosi sprawdzają ubikację, z które wyskakuje potworna kałamarnica Vilgaxa. Ku zdziwieniu Blonko, Mechaniczny z niezwykła szybkością pokonuje wroga. Na zewnątrz dostrzegają Psyphona, który używa kałamarnic jako sługów. Ben odnajduje Billa i przeprasza go za oskarżenia, prosząc o przysługę. Za pomocą maski tożsamości przybiera formę Vilgaxa i zagania Psyphona i kałamarnice do pułapki gdzie zostają aresztowani. Bill zaprasza partnerów na jego koncert, na co odpowiadają śmiechem. Szybkołak w Londynie thumb|left|Rook ratuje WesaRook i Ben lecą do Londynu, w którym Kai poprosiła Tennysona o pomoc. Gdy Blonko mówi, że partnerowi zależy na dziewczynie, gdyż wie to od Gwen, ten tłumaczy się, że chcę tylko jej pomóc. Na miejscu okazuje się, że Wes Green, dziadek Kai został porwany przez Wiecznych Rycerzy. Wspólnie udają się do budynku, w którym niedawno przesiadywali przestępcy. Tam dziewczyna pyta się przyjaciela, czy posiada jeszcze BenWilka. Speszony Ben mówi, że jet to Szybkołak, zaraz po zobaczeniu Wolf Blitzera w telewizji. Po chwili odnajdują mapę, która ujawnia, że cel jest na cmentarzu. Znajdują tam grób z symbolem rycerzy, a z pod włazu zabierają dwie lunety. Nagle atakują ich Wieczni Rycerze, którzy nie mogą pokonać bohaterów. Jednak gdy Joseph ukazuje Wesa, herosi zgadzają się z nimi współpracować. Okazuje się, że obie strony szukają Ekskaliburu. Dzięki znalezionym lunetą, które umieszczają na Big Benie i pobliskiej wieży, spod wody wyłania się krypta, do której się udają. W tajemnym pomieszczeniu zauważają potężny miecz wbity w kamień. Pomimo tego, że Chadwick wypił serum pana Hyde'a, które zmieniło go w silną bestie, nie mógł wyciągnąć miecza, więc poprosił Czterorękiego. Gdy jemu też się nie udało, Ben użył Gigantozaura, lecz bezskutecznie. Przez to rozegrała się walka, a krypta zaczęła się zatapiać. Rook pożycza do walki Wesowi Proto-Sprzęt, poprzez który Czerwony Rycerz zostaje zniszczony. Wszyscy oprócz Josepha i pokonanego robota, współpracują, aby się wydostać. Zmutowany rycerz postanawia zostać, a bohaterowie wypływają. Na zewnątrz zauważają, jak krypta zatapia się. Blonko jest pewny, że Ben coś czuje do Kai, gdyż gdy ta go pocałowała, chłopak zarumienił się. Ponownie przyszłość thumb|Bohaterowie z podróżnikiemRook i specjalista Patelliday przerywają Benowi posiłek w bazie hydraulików. Po chwili włącza się alarm, który oznaczający ucieczkę Anima z celi. Próbują go złapać, lecz dziwna, ruszająca zabawka daje uciekinierowi sprzęt, który wysyła fale elektromagnetyczne w kierunku Upgradea. Chłopak zmuszony jest do powrotu do ludzkiej formy, a szalony naukowiec z zabawką ucieka. Partnerzy wsiadają do Proto-Ciężarówki i udają się w kierunku lądowania przestępcy. Przyglądając się z za krzaków zauważają Anima, tajemniczą postać i zmutowaną małpę. Tennyson informuje Rooka, że "małpa" to przyszła wersja Anima. Blonko udaje się za zwykłym naukowcem, którego udaje się złapać. Ten jednak mutuje wiewiórki, które zaczynają gonić hydraulika. Gdy spotyka się z partnerem i tajemniczym podróżnikiem - Chrono Wkrętakiem, jest wściekły, że kazano mu biec za szaleńcem. Nowo poznana postać sugeruje, aby skontaktować się z porucznikiem Steelem. Okazuje się, że uciekinier ze swoją przyszłą wersją atakują eskortę UOPK. Gdy herosi tam docierają, Tennyson przypadkowo zmienia się w Gaziora, którego imię i umiejętności wyjawia przyszły Animo. W ten sposób obaj wrogowie zostają pokonani. Nagle Spanner teleportuje się z ogłuszoną postacią z przyszłości w nieznane. Rook i Ben są wściekli, że nie zdążyli dowiedzieć się kim jest tajemniczy bohater. Kto jest potworem? thumb|left|Współpraca Rooka i ScoutaRook, Ben, Cykor i Kacz transportują zastygnięte ciało Viktora, gdy nagle silniki Uroczej Kaczki wyłączają się, co zmusza bohaterów do lądowania na Anur Transylu. Rook informuje, że pewien hydraulik Loboanin, z którym uczęszczał do akademii hydraulików stacjonuje tutaj i można poprosić go o pomoc. Podczas szukania pomocy Cykor, Rook i Kacz zostają porwani. Później Ben i poszukiwany hydraulik - Scout odnajdują herosów w świątyni porywacza Kuphulu, który atakuje ich z zaskoczenia. Bohaterowie uwalniają się, a mumia plącze się we własnych bandażach. Przy statku spotykają wskrzeszonego De Szramy, wilka Crüjo i Viktora. Ektonuryt opowiada historię jak przeżył dzięki Legerdomenie, po czym zaczynają walczyć. W pojedynku z Transylianinem, Scout i Blonko współpracują i z łatwością go pokonują. Światło wydzielane przez NRGa rani De Shramę, co zmusza wrogów do ucieczki. Scout przekonuje mieszkańców Anur Transyla, że Ben nie jest potworem i otrzymuje od niego część zamienną, którą przez przypadek niszczy, co zmusza bohaterów do pozostania na strasznej planecie. Na zamku De Szramy thumb|Blonko używa zaklęciaRook wchodzi do łazienki na Uroczej Kaczce, w której zauważa Bena i Czarodziejkę. Dziewczyna mówi, że potrzebuje pomocy, gdyż De Szrama ukradł jej Alfa Runę. Bohaterowie postanawiają pomóc dziewczynie, lecz mieszkańcy Anur Tranysla nie pozwalają Tennysonowi wyjść ze statku. Czarodziejka likwiduje ten problem, po czym wraz z Cykorem zakochanym w magicznej dziewczynie, udają się do De szramy Po drodze Rook próbuje zwalczyć trądzik partnera różnymi eliksirami i ziołami, lecz bezskutecznie. "Brzydota" Tennysona działa tak, że mieszkańcy strasznej planety nie atakują go. Gdy docierają do zamku, przeszkadzają im zmutowane dynie, jednak udaje się wejść do budynku, nie walcząc z nimi. Szukając komnaty wroga, napotykają bliźniacze Ektonurytki i lustro, które pokazuje ich straszne oblicze. Gdy herosi odwracają się, odbicia wychodzą z lustra. Po krótkiej walce rozbijają je, ukazując komnatę De szramy Ektonuryt oddaje Alfa Runę, z której wyssał większość mocy. Po czym teleportuje zamek w inne miejsce, zostawiając bohaterów z dyniami. Czarodziejka używa artefaktu i tworzy kamienną zbroją, po czym atakuje hydraulików. Szlamfajer zmienia swój wygląd i umiejętności, przez co trądzik znika, a zmutowane dynie się go słuchają. Cykor jest wściekły, że dziewczyna go oszukała, więc zaczyna w nią rzucać eliksirami Blonko, które niszczą jej zbroję. Rook, ku zdziwieniu partnera, wyjmuje księgę czarów Gwen i używając zaklęcia, teleportuje zdrajczynie z powrotem do Legerdomeny. Po walce powracają na statek. Fangampir thumb|left|Rook pod kontrolą VladataHydraulicy opuszczają Anur Transyl, jednak Omnitrix wykrywa "nieskatalogowaną" próbkę DNA. Ben chce zawrócić, ale Kacz odmawia i wyrzuca go ze statku. Rook zmusza przemytnika, aby wrócił po herosa. Na planecie jest dość cicho, co dekoncentruje herosów. Nagle spostrzegają Scouta i mieszkańców miasta, którzy zachowują się jak zombi. Po chwili pojawia się De Szrama z Lord Transylem. Okazuje się, że to oni kontrolują mieszkańców za pomocą kiereszur. Przejmują też kontrole nad Rookiem, Scoutem i Kaczem. Ben zmienia się w Fangampira, nową próbkę DNA i razem z Cykorem i zahipnotyzowanym potworne trio. Później atakują zamek wrogów, Rook walczy z przeciwnikami, ale ostatecznie odzyskują władzę nad swoim ciałem. Zaraz potem Viktor zdradza De szrame, gdyż nienawidzi gatunku Vladatów, a Atomix niszczy Fantoma. Oddają Lord Transyla w ręce Transylianina i odlatują. Mój ci on thumb|Rook z Rayoną w kinieRook z Rayoną i Ben z Ester są w kinie na "Zapaśnikach sumo 6". Nagle Blonko zauważa kota kradnącego portfel, po czym wraz z partnerem biegną za nim. Dziewczyny bohaterów sądzą, że oglądanie walki będzie lepsze niż seans filmowy. Na zewnątrz spotykają Nyancy Chan, która hipnotyzuje Gniewa. Przestępczyni rozkazuje mu pokonać przyjaciół, po czym uciekają. Po pewnym czasie do związanego Rooka, Rayony i Ester przyjeżdża Attea i księżniczka Looma poszukujące Tennysona. Rozwiązują one ofiary i postanawiają pomóc odnaleźć im Bena, a potem wziąć z nim ślub. Po pewnym czasie Blonko odnajduje zadurzone kosmitki w Podmieście, gdzie zamiast ratować Tennysona, walczyły pomiędzy sobą. Podobnie stało się na kosmicznym jeziorze, gdzie Molly dostarcza Blonkowi specjalny pilot kontrolujący transformacje. W kryjówce Nyancy, Rook za pomocą Proto-Sprzętu kieruje światłem lasera na symbol Omnitrixa, przez co chłopak odmienia się. Pomiędzy zakochanymi dziewczynami odgrywa się walka, w której zostaje odebrany pilot kontrolujący. Młody Tennyson sugeruje księżniczką, że nie był by dobrym mężem takich władczyń jak one. Zniechęcone dziewczyny odlatują z Ziemi, natomiast Blonko aresztuje Nyancy. Rayona i Ester tłumaczą swoim chłopakom, że to była najlepsza randka na świecie. Kolekcja thumb|left|Rook gra w piłkę nożnąW Podmieście, Rook i Ben grają z obywatelami w piłkę nożną. Nagle zauważają jak Kablo Mocny rabuje bank, ale zjawia się inny Ben, który próbuje pokonać wroga. Nosiciel Omnitrixa przypuszcza, że jest to ktoś z alternatywnej linii czasu, jednak Rook uważa go za aktora "Ben 10 show". Do walki próbuje dołączyć się chłopak, ale zostaje pokonany przez Unitaura. Po całej akcji, Rook robi sobie zdjęcie z aktorem. Później w Proto-Ciężarówce, Blonko zauważa nagranie nowej sceny show przez profesora Duchsztaplera. Podczas nagrania Klapmach wywraca ciężarówkę, przez co Diamentogłowy musiał zainterweniować. Na moście, chłopak kłóci się z aktorem, a Rook pomaga Kablo Mocnemu odnaleźć techno-organiczny sprzęt, który przez przypadek wysypał się. Następnie bohaterowie odnajdują ekipę w Greenlandii, gdzie aktor napisał wielki napis "Ben Ten" markerami. Dzięki temu Collectimus odnajduje Bena, jednak myli prawdziwego z aktorem. Teleportuje wszystkich do Mr Smooth'ego, gdzie daje Tennysonowi kilka minut na przyniesienie koszulki z młodości, w zamian za Ziemię. Heros dostarcza ją kilka sekund przed czasem. Tak planeta zostaje uwolniona, a Collectiums odlatuje. Profesor Duchsztapler sugeruje Rookowi, że byłby świetnym aktorem. Kategoria:Biografie